


When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie's life is an exciting one.





	When I'm Up (I Can't Get Down)

Available at The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [When I'm Up](https://archive.org/details/ProsWhenImUp)

Also on Google Drive: [When I'm Up](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xyPqmvP_QAAToG-U4JQmxhn9AxNXKJlb/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
